1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a power module, and more particularly, relates to power module for envelope tracking (ET).
2. Description of the Related Art
A power amplifier (PA) is an important element in a communication system. Traditionally, the communication system supplies the power amplifier with a fixed supply voltage. The fixed supply voltage is much greater than a peak value of an output signal of the power amplifier such that some supply power is wasted.
Accordingly, there is a need to design a new power module for power management in a communication system so as to reduce power consumption of a power amplifier.